neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Source Awakens
[https://twitter.com/Charmed_Fever/status/1121282327374696449 Exclusive! The last episode of Charmed is called...] and Valerie Cruz posted the script with the title for this episode on her Instagram story is the twenty-second and final episode of the first season of Charmed and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 19th, 2019. Synopsis SEASON FINALE — Maggie (Sarah Jeffery), Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Harry (Rupert Evans) grow wary of Macy's (Madeleine Mantock) new-found power. Meanwhile, Macy keeps creating alternate realities, but they don't end up being the perfect versions she was hoping for. Meanwhile, Maggie and Mel still struggle with what will happen in their personal lives. Ser'Darius Blain, Nick Hargrove and Ellen Tamaki also star.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings.aspx?id=20190503cw02 Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette * Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada * Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Valerie Cruz as Marisol Vera Guest Cast *Mackenzie Marsh as Knansie *Emily Bader as Chloe *Callard Harris as Leon Co-Starring **Joyce Robbins as Nita *Jacqueline Robbins as Rita *Vanessa Prasad as Jayla *Jodi Pongratz as Construction Flagger Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''Balance Restoration'' *''The Sacred Flame Extraction Spell '' Spells TBA Powers *'Reality Warping:' Used by Macy to create multiple new realities. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Macy to flicker lights, attack Mel, strangle Mel, and close the manor door. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' Used by Macy, as the source to make lights flicker, and knock multiple objects down all at once. *'Empathic Telepathy:' Used by Maggie to project her thoughts into Parker. *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Macy to conjure up a storm in the attic. *'Telepathy:' Used by Macy to read Harry's thoughts. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Mel to stop time at a road, and later at a cafe to see Niko one last time. *'Fading:' Used by Macy to teleport. *'Remote Teleportation:' Used by Macy to relocate Harry, Mel, and Maggie to New York. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by Macy to speak with power. *'Energy Blasts:' Used by Macy to fend off Mel and Maggie. *'Disintegration:' Used by Macy to destroy the Prism of Souls. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry to teleport to the Charmed Ones. *'Limited Shapeshifting:' Used by Chloe to transform from her pixie form. *'Flight:' Used by Chloe to appear in front of the Charmed Ones. *'Conjuration:' Used by Leon to conjure up a bottle of wine. *'Smoking:' Used by Parker to leave Hilltowne. Artifacts *'Vera Book of Shadows:' The Veras' tome of knowledge and magic. *'Prism of Souls:' TBA *'Memory Vault:' TBA *'Time Bracelet:' *'Empathic Staff:' *'Yin Yang Necklace:' Trivia * The episode was named after the seventh installment of the Skywalker Saga of Star Wars, The Force Awakens.﻿ Unanswered Questions TBA References to the Original Charmed * Although the Source debuted in the previous episode, this is the first time that we get to see the full power of The Source in the reboot. The Source in the original show was the major antagonist for the first four seasons of the series. Cole (Parker's original Charmed counterpart) became The Source while Phoebe (Maggie's original Charmed counterpart) was his Queen for a short time which turned her against her sisters. * Macy closing the door at the end of the episode telekinetically is a reference to the infamous door closing scenes at the end of each season of the original series. * Macy initially seeing Mel as the reason why her realities aren’t the perfect versions that she’s looking for, and rewriting history to make it so that Mel never met her sisters or grew up in Hilltowne is similar to Cole rewriting reality to erase Paige from history so that he can be with Phoebe in his own perfect world. Production Notes * The episode was watched by TBD million U.S. viewers. * This is the first season finale. * This is the last episode to air on Sundays. *This episode marks the final appearance of Ser'Darius Blain (Galvin Burdette) as a series regular. Quotes TBA Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 1x22 Promo (1).jpg 1x22 Promo (2).jpg 1x22 Promo (3).jpg 1x22 Promo (4).jpg 1x22 Promo (5).jpg 1x22 Promo (6).jpg 1x22 Promo (7).jpg 1x22 Promo (8).jpg 1x22 Promo (9).jpg 1x22 Promo (10).jpg 1x22 Promo (11).jpg 1x22 Promo (12).jpg 1x22 Promo (13).jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x22 Promo "The Source Awakens" (HD) Season Finale Charmed The Source Awakens Promo The CW Charmed The Source Awakens Scene The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (1x22) References See Also Category:Charmed-Reboot Episodes Category:Season 1 (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Charmed-Reboot Season Finales